


Like dating Jekyll and Hyde

by Chyanime



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Military Backstory, Modern Era, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyanime/pseuds/Chyanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgess is a small town. So when an attractive man moves in, Tooth's best friend Jack is all too happy to play cupid. They actually get along pretty well. They both enjoy warm drinks, reading, and sparing.  Though...working a life of war can have some ill advised after effects. Most poor soldiers get PTSD, but Koz is a special case...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Jack is a little shit and happily plays cupid

“Hi! Welcome to the Man in the Moon Café! How can I- Oh! Hi Tooth!” A white haired teen beamed from behind the counter, waving enthusiastically at his friend. He was met with a melodic giggle as violet eyes met blue.

“Hi Jack” the woman called as a russet hand reached up and pulled down her teal hood, shaking her coffee black hair free, littered with streaks of color. “Oof! Quite the snow storm!” her teeth clattered as she quickly dusted herself off. 

“ _I know ain’t it great?!”_ Jack’s smile was so wide and white it rivaled said snow.  “I promised Mary I’d play with her in it after my shift. You wanna join?”

“Aw I’m sorry Jack. I promised Dr Ombric I’d help him out tonight. We have to reorganize the office, and then before that I gotta do some reading and stop by the apartment and feed Baby before I-”

“I-I get it. You’re busy.” He laughed. “Geez Tooth, when was the last day you had a day just to have fun?”

“Uh…4 months? Give or take? Besides. My job is fun.”

“Psh. Whatever.”

 “Oy Mate. How about ya stop buggerin the lady and get back to _your_ job” quipped the tall Australian behind him. Jack stuck out his tongue at his coworker and smiled.

 " _Yes dear~_ So…The usual?”

“Earl and Honey. Yes please~”  Tatiana Parenda leaned against the counter as she watched her friends Jack and Aster work.   It was one of the slower days in the shop and her eyes began to wander around the room. Soon, they landed in a lone figure, huddled in the armchair by the fireplace, frowning at a newspaper. The dark sweater he wore complimented his dark, slicked back hair, and showed off his arms rather nicely. He had a strong nose, and a strong chin….strong cheek bones too actually, all accented due to his deep sun tanned bronze skin.

 

“Jack?”

“Hm?”

“Who’s that?”

“Huh? Oh! He just started coming in this week.  Same time everyday. Coffee and newspaper for about an hour… Speaking of which, what are you doing here at this time?”

“Class got canceled. Classroom heater broke.”

“Ah. Anyways, from what I gathered, his name’s Kozmotis, read it off his credit card. Saw a military ID in his wallet too. And the other day he was really tired and actually did one of them fancy turns soldiers do and his _face_ when he realized it-”

“Quit gossiping about the poor bloke.” Aster warned, met with another face from Jack.

“…Actually, he should be coming up for his second cup soon… one of the Indian blends~” He waggled his brow at her, causing Tooth to give him an admonishing smile before looking at the man once more, mind whirring.

After a moment, she finally spoke. 

“Put it on my tab.”

 Jack merely grinned his normal shit-eating grin and placed her mug, and the soldier’s on the counter. That got a displeased purse of her lips, which only made his smile grow wider.

“You little shit.” She teased before grabbing both cups, taking a deep breath, and heading over to the man.

 

 

\--~*~--

 

_Klnk_

The soldier flinched and golden eyes tore themselves from the paper and locked to the mug before looking up at the apologetic smile from the woman before her.

 “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you. Just…thought you’d like another coffee…on me.” She explained, her smile softening.

 “…Thank you” _oh no, he had a voice like velvet_ “You shouldn’t have.” He slowly reached for the mug and brought it to his lips, giving it a soft blow.

 “Least I can do for a man in the service.” That got him to stop and look at her suspiciously. She merely chuckled and thumbed towards Jack.

“The barista’s a regular gossip girl. Besides, I recognized it in the way you sit. Oh uh…speaking of which, do you mind if I?”

 “No, go ahead.  You were-”

 “No no, my mother was. Papa used to pick on her for it every now and then.” That drew a scoff of a chuckle from the man before her, causing her smile to widen.

 “I see. Military brat then. What branch?”

 “Air Force. 2 tours in Afghanistan, not counting the visits she had before.”

 “Ah! Army myself….4 tours.”

 Her eyes shot wide as she looked at him. 2 tours in the Air Force equaled to about a year.  Each Army tour was 15 months or more. She quickly recomposed herself and smiled again.

 “Oh, thank goodness, you’re not a Marine then.” She smirked before taking a sip of her tea, enjoying the snort of laughter that the joke drew from him.

 “God no. Damned brats. There’s a reason their acronym is My Ass Rides-”

 “ **In Navy Equipment Sir!** ” They completed in unison before both laughing, his shoulders visibly relaxing as he looked her over.

 

“Forgive me miss but I don’t think I got your name? I’m Kozmotis Pitchiner” He placed down his coffee to shake her hand, and she did the same.

 “Tatiana Parenda”

**I dated a marine for some time so these are things I picked up from him


	2. In Which a date goes from sweet, to bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of her boss, Tatiana has a double date to the movies.

 

Chpt 2

 

“Okay, lets see, we have Timmy coming in to get a replacement tooth from his sport incident”

_Should I text him yet? I mean, it’s nearly been a week…._

“And the Bennett family is scheduled for their check up at 2”

_But what do I say? Hey, remember me? I’m the chick who bought you coffee…_

“Mrs. Jones at 3:30 for her gold tooth…”

_But…he hasn’t texted me yet either…what if he’s not interested…or what if he’s married and I was just a nice conversation that he just didn’t want to turn me down and hurt my feelings…_

“And then I’m transforming into an Owl at 6 and time traveling back to Atlantis.”

_Maybe he’s just as nervous? He’s been in the war so long perhaps-_

“TATIANA!”

Tooth nearly jumped out of her chair; looking up to the arched white brow of Dr Ombric, frown tugging down the corners of his mustache.   
“Dear girl, have you heard a word I said?”

“Uh….the Bennett family is coming in at 3?” Dr Ombric closed his eyes and sighed.

“No, they are coming in at 2. Is something troubling you? You’re never this flightly….”

Tooth sighed, shoulders drooping.  
“I’m sorry sir, it’s just….I haven’t heard from a new friend in a while and…”  
“Last I checked, phones worked both ways”  
“Y-Yes sir…but I did not want to seem…..Pushy.”

Dr. Ombric stroked his beard as he looked her over, quiet for a long minute.

“…Ms. Tooth…Is this a potential lover?”  He was answered by the bright blush and stuttering, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. As long as he’s known his assistant, she’s gone gaga over teeth way before gushing over guys.  Tooth ducked her head, embarrassed as he continued to stroke his beard in thought.   “…I may just have an idea…”

 

~*~

 

Tooth’s eyes were locked to her phone as reread the messages again…and again, as she waited outside the movie theater, the two kids with her chatting adamantly in a foreign language.  Young Katherine, with big curly brown hair and bright eyes, was translating the movie and concession stand lists to the scrawny pale boy beside her, Nuru Nuri, or ‘Nightlight’.   Nightlight was a transfer student from a monastery in Jetavana, Sravasti.  He was staying with Dr. Ombric and his adopted daughter Katherine. The young girl was incredibly booksmart, (just like her father) and picked up languages with quite the ease, so becoming the host family for him was a no brainer.

Tooth frowned and reread the message.  
_> Hey, I’m babysitting my boss’s kid on her ‘date’ to the movies, wanna make it a double?_

_> Cute. Sure why not? The dad’s okay with it?_

_> Yes, he’d actually rather it._

_> Haha, well, shall not defy a father’s wishes. _

_> Sweet. Theater on 22nd street? 7:30?_

_> Sure, I’ll be there as soon as I can._

_> Roger_

Roger…She freaking told him _Roger._ And it was 2 til and he was still nowhere to be seen… Her fingers danced on her arm as she became antsier.  She didn’t even realize she was doing it, until a small hand was placed on hers, making her jump and look up at the ice green eyes of the pale child, a concerned look on his face.  She smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Don’t worry yourself over me. Just….Nervous.”

 

“Did he _say_ he’d come?” Katherine piped up.  
“Well…Yes…”

“Then he’ll be here.”

Tooth chuckled and opened her mouth to say something when

“Hey!” Tooth’s head whipped around and corners of her lips lifted in a smile, oblivious from the ones the kids were giving each other.

“Koz! Over here~” She waved him over and he jogged up, _looking way too good in that coat._

“Sorry I’m late. Had to round the place 3 times to find a ruddy parking spot. Do I need to-“

“Don’t worry, I got our tickets already”

“Ah! Then at least let me pay for snacks! I insist!”  Before Tooth could object, she was silenced by the cheers of Katherine and Nightlight.

“Can we get Popcorn and Icees?! Please Tooth?!” They pleaded, giving her their biggest puppy eyes.

“Tooth?” Koz raised an eyebrow, which got a sheepish smile from her.

“Eheh…Short for _Toothiana_ , I’m a Dentist in training and….kinda obsessed with Teeth so my friends started calling me that, then my boss, then these guys.” She looked down at the kids and shook her head.  “Popcorn is fine. And you can either have 2 smalls, or share a Large Icee okay? You know what soda does to teeth.” 

“Yes Ma’am!!!” and they were off, heading towards the concession counter.

She turned to Koz and gave a shrug.

“Sorry…”  
“No! No it’s quite all right. I should be the one apologizing for keeping you waiting.” Suddenly, his eyes went wide before he began to dig into his coat.  He then pulled out a trio of rainbow daisies, blue, purple, and pink. Tooth clapped her hand over her mouth to hide her silly smile.

“Oh my goodness! You shouldn’t have!”

“Is it not tradition to give flowers on a first date?” He smiled warmly as she took the gift, quickly hiding her smile behind them.  “Or am I too old fashioned? I have been out of the dating game for quite a while…”

“No! No, they’re perfect~” she gushed, and forced herself to come down from cloud nine to focus on the task at hand.  “We’d…better get inside, before the kids order the whole counter.” Koz laughed

“I believe they’re good kids, but yes, let’s go.”  He offered his arm and her smile widened.

 

~*~

 

Almost two hours later they exited the theater, Katherine and Nightlight were happily tittering about the dragons and dragon riders, and mocking some of the jokes. Tooth, on the other hand, was slightly jittery.  She had enjoyed the movie, that was true, but there were a few scenes that had hit home for her…and apparently for Koz as well. At the big death scene they had both reached for the other’s arm. They looked to each other and quickly ducked their heads, but continued to hold on, both grips tight.  They were quiet compared to their younger cohorts before Tooth spoke, voice gentle.

“Are you ok?”

She watched the set of his jaw before he gave a brief nod.

“Just…that scene was a little too familiar.”

When she gripped his arm, he turned and gave her a tired but reassuring smile.   “I am fine. I promise.”

Tooth’s lips pulled up in sympathetic smile before a horn called her attention. She turned to see the familiar old wood panel sided station wagon pull up to the curb and the kids rushed to it as the passenger window rolled down to reveal Dr Ombric.

“I trust the movie went well?”

“It was great!!” Katherine beamed as she buckled up, Nightlight nodding vigor as he did the same. “It was full of action and romance and flying battles! And Mr. Koz got Ms Tooth flowers and she shared them with us!” She turned and showed off the pink daisy in her braid, Nightlight brandished the blue one in his buttonhole, the remaining purple one was tucked behind Tooth’s ear.

“Well. That was very nice of them. I trust you said thank you?” Katherine nodded before turning to Tooth and Koz.  
“Thank you for taking us to the movies and thank you again for the snacks Mr. Koz”  
“You’re quite welcome young lady.” Koz bowed his head with a smile.

 

“Now Tatiana, would you like a ride back to your apartment?” Ombric offered.  
“Actually, I wanted to see if she would allow me to take her.” Koz piped up, surprising Tooth and Ombric. Both of the older males’ eyes locked onto her, waiting for her response as she looked back and forth between them. Ombric’s brow rose, silently asking if she felt safe with this potential suitor. Tooth weighed the situation before nodding.

“I...would like that. IF, that’s okay with you Dr?”   All eyes looked to the bearded gentleman, whose mustache’s edged twitched up in a smile.  
“It’s alright with me. Just give us a call when you get in.”  
“Of course~ Drive safe and sleep well~”  
“You too Ms Tooth!!” Katherine grinned and Ombric gave them a nod before the ol’ station wagon began to putter off.

Once it was out of sight, Tooth turned to Koz,  
“Now _you’re not gonna be a scoundrel and kidnap me are ya?”_ Tooth put a hand to her chest with a dramatic southern drawl.   A deep chuckle rumbled from Koz’s chest.

“No, at least not tonight. I _would_ steal you for dinner, but I believe we’re both full up on popcorn.”  
They both laughed as Koz began to guide her to where he was parked, which was only 2 blocks away. As they approached his shiny black pick up truck, Kozmotis stepped up and held the door open for her. Tooth gave a curtsey and climbed in, admiring the leather interior until he slid into the driver’s side.

“And they say Chivalry’s dead.” Tooth chuckled, causing Koz to flash a bright grin.

“Mama didn’t raise no hooligan. And military couldn’t break manners outta me.”

“Well, that’s a good thing~”

 

Following her instructions, they arrived at her apartment complex, Punjam Palace. Koz raised an eyebrow at the building.  
“You live here? This place has seen better days.”

“I know, it’s gone down over the past couple of years but the rate’s good, close to the college, and I haven’t had time to look elsewhere. Plus…I grew up here.”

That got his eyebrows to shoot up.  
“ _Really?”_

Tooth nodded.  
“My parents had a big apartment here when I was little, back when it was under a different management that kept this place beautiful. Ms. Elle’ Phantini even cut me a deal on _my_ first apartment. It’s been great living until she retired. I’d look elsewhere but I’m almost finished with my degree, I don’t have time.”

Koz nodded and began to unbuckle.  
“Well, speaking of time. Would you mind too terribly if I use your bathroom? I don’t think I can last all the way back home.” He asked with a sheepish smile.  
“OH! Of course!” Tooth laughed as she hopped out; the two of them strolled together to the front doors and their hands were on the handles when the doors burst open and they were met with an angry, sagging, bearded face.

“NO GUEST! You know what time it is! You know rules Parenda!” The distain on Tooth’s face was blatant as she glared at the hunched old man before her.

“Mr Kai-King! I’ve seen you with your…your _goons_ in here at all hours. He isn’t even staying long.”  
“Don’t need stay long for quick job. You bring all kinds of men here, some multiple at time!”  
“THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS! I’ve told you before! And they’ve been signed in and everything.  You keep up that crazy talk, I’ll have you sued for Slander old man!”

“You do that, you kiss your room goodbye!”   
Tooth clenched her jaw and locked glares with the old coot before turning to Koz, expression softening with regret.  
“I’m sorry but-”

“It is quite alright, I’ll hit a gas station on the way home. Just take care.”  
“You too.”  She watched to make sure he got back to his truck safe before turning back to glower at the smirking ape of a landlord.  
“You on thin ice Parenda.”  
“As are you. You forget, I pay _you_ , _Monkey King.”_ She spat before making her way to the elevator.

“IT’S MONK _KAI_ -KING!!!” he screeched as the doors closed.


	3. In which dramatic Backstories are shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth is surprised to find out Koz has a KID, but what he goes to to tell her later will surprise her even more.

Ch 3

“I am so sorry about last night. I swear I wanna strangle him with his own turban.” Tooth ran her hands through her hair before her elbows hit the table with a thunk, supporting her head. The soldier chuckled before reaching over and rubbing her shoulder.   
“He was a bit of an ass. Wait…let me try that again, he was an ass.”   
Tooth gave a weary chuckle before Jack placed down their drinks.  
“Judging by the words Turban and Ass, Monkey man’s giving you trouble again?”  
“Yes, he’s being more impossible than ever. He wouldn’t even let Koz in to go use the freaking bathroom.”  
Jack gave a dramatic gasp.  
“A man in your apartment for a whole two minutes?! Uh! Scandalous!”   
“Tatiana, are you sure you don’t want to search for a new place if he’s giving you that much stress…” Koz offered, only for her to shake her head.  
“No. It would be even more stress to try and find a new place while finishing up my Masters. I finish that in May, and then I can start searching and then the 2 months notice and the movers-“  
“Sheila, ya not gonna need movers. You got all of us.” Aster barked from behind the counter.  
“I’ll still have to pack!” She called back before shaking her head.  
“Well, you do know you can always move in with us if you need.” Jack offered, voice soft and reassuring as he pat her other shoulder before moving to clean a nearby table.  
“Thank you Jack, but you two can never decide on a temperature let alone keep the place clean.” She chastised with a smile.  
“Hey!” Jack and Aster snapped in sync, causing her to give a soft laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Koz thinning his lips, trying not to chuckle as well before clearing his throat.   
“There is…my place as well…” Kozmotis offered gently, causing Tooth’s eyes to widen (the boys’ too). Soon, Tooth let out a small huff through her nose with a smile.   
“Thank you Koz…a little soon, but I’ll keep it in mind.” They smiled warmly at each other before Jack began to whistle to the tune of ‘sitting in a tree’  
“Frost!” Aster barks and is met with an innocent rising of hands, and a not so innocent grin.

~*~

Riingling- Hoot-Hoo!

“Welcome to Big Root Dentistry. I’ll be with you in just a second.” Tooth called as she heard the door open, attempting to put away the last of the patient files before putting on her cheery face. She heard a young girl gasp.

“Papa! It’s like a giant tree! Ah! Look! There’s an owl above the door! Oh! There’s books!! Look Papa! Books and a giant bookworm!”

“Haha, Yes starshine, I see that. Go read while I sign you in.”   
Tooth froze. She knew that voice… She shoved the last file into its spot and moved to the window, where she came face to face with a wide-eyed, and suddenly scared Kozmotis.   
“T-Tatiana! I didn’t know you worked here…”  
“Well yes, this is Dr Ombric Salazaar’s…” She leaned forward to get a look at the little one who had called him ‘papa’ happily delving into one of the Zoobooks magazines. She had his impossibly black hair, wild and volumous, and silver eyes, similar to the flecks in Koz’s gold, and that same sharp nose.   
“…Wow…you….she…” Tooth blinked as so many things ran through her mind.  
‘You didn’t tell me you had a kid!?’ ‘She looks just like you!’ ‘why haven’t you brought this up yet?!’  
Her thoughts dissipated as a small, golden haired man stepped up beside the soldier, tipping his bowler hat at Tooth.

“Oh! Uh, forgive me, this is my cousin Sanderson. He’s uh… Sandy, this is Toothiana-AH! TATiana.” He corrected himself.  
Sanderson’s eyebrows shot up almost under his hat. He began to sign rapidly at Koz, who looked flustered for a moment before he began to sign back just as fast. The more their hands moved, the more their conversation seemed to get angrier, on both halves. Tooth was about to speak up when she heard a grumble from the book nook.

“Will you two keep it down?! I can’t read with you two being so distracting.” The little girl huffed, causing both the men to freeze, Tooth pressing her lips tight and clapping a hand over her mouth NOT to laugh. Ok, this kid was cute… The little girl looked up at them, then her eyes locked onto Tooth. With another excited gasp, she closed the magazine and ran up to the counter.  
“I like your hair! The colors are pretty!”   
Tooth blinked in processing surprise before she finally clicked and gave the girl a smile, leaning down on the counter to talk to her.

“Why thank you sweetie. I like your hair too. And hey, if you’re good for your appointment, I can give you a pretty green hair streak to match your dress~” Tooth offered.   
The excitement on her face was priceless as she turned to her daddy.   
“Oh! Please Papa! Can I?”  
Koz passed a cautions pair of eyes at Tooth before she dug out the green hair clip. His shoulders softened, realizing it was removable, before smiling down at his daughter.   
“Sure Seraphina. Now go finish reading your book while the grown ups talk…”  
“Kaaaay” and with that, little Sera skipped back to the book nook.

Koz let out a slow sigh before turning back to Tooth, who had a raised eyebrow at him, asking for an answer.  
He leaned close to the window.

“I’m sorry I…. Look, I promise I’ll explain everything but…just…not here, not now. And this is something I’d rather discuss face to face. ….I can’t this weekend because I’m spending time with her, and I know you’re busy all week so…next weekend? We can plan where to meet and what not.”

Tooth weighed his words for a moment before nodding.  
“…okay.” She answered softly before taking a cleansing breath. “Now, I’ll need her full name and your insurance card…”

~*~

Next weekend rolled around, and the two of them hadn’t talked much over the week, other than decided where to meet. It had been decided that they would meet at Koz’s small suburban house. He had given her directions and she had arrived a bit early, habit. She looked around as she got out the car. It was a nice enough neighborhood; classy, quiet. Tooth took a steadying breath before knocking on the wooden door. There was a small clatter, and a colorful curse before she heard footsteps thudding to the door, which swung open a moment later.

“Tooth! You’re uh...You’re early.” He wiped his hands on the dishtowel before moving it up to wipe the back of his neck. He had a fine sheen of sweat and smelled like spices. Tooth willed herself to focus.

“Yea, the roads were pretty empty…” She explained. They both stood in the doorway before she watched his mind click.   
“Oh! Right, come in. I’m finishing up dinner but uh, you can take a look around if you’d like.” He offered, letting her in and closing the door behind her. Everything inside was fairly simple and minimal, if it wasn’t for the lack of boxes, she’d think he’d just moved in. She said a silent prayer of thanks that he hadn’t come into her apartment the other night.

“Wow! How do you find anything in this mess?” Tooth chuckled. A second of panic flashed over Koz’s face before he realized she was joking, and couldn’t help but laugh.

“You should see the bedroom…” She could see the light dusting of pink on his cheeks as the connotation that might have left became clear. He quickly cleared his throat. “Down the hall. Bedrooms are to the right, Bathroom’s to the left. Living Room’s around the corner that way.” He explained. “I’d give you the grand tour but the food’s in a finicky stage at the moment where I can’t leave it…”

“I understand. I got a recipe that does the same mess.”  
“Right. Ah… Water? Tea? Soda?”  
“Water if that’s okay.”  
“Yea! Uh, Glasses are in the cabinet next to the fridge.” He gestured to said cabinet and Tooth nodded, making her way there. She paused and couldn’t help the giggle as she held up the Rainbow Pony cup. Koz laughed. “One of Sera’s…I don’t think she’d mind if you used it.” Tooth studied the cup for a moment before giving a brief nod. She filled the cup with water and made her way to the living room. She had almost expected a very sleek, boxy, minimalistic modern black couch, but was pleasantly surprised at the older, fluffy brown couch. She nestled up by one of the arms and smiled. It sunk just enough, not to swallow her, or make it hard to get up. She was halfway through her water when Koz finally came out, rubbing his hands together.  
“Alright, it’s in the simmer stage now. Should be ready soon.” He informed her before lowering himself onto the couch, resting against the opposite arm, leaving a full cushion space between them. He sat forward, elbows on his spread knees, and hands writhing in the space between them. An uncomfortable silence fell between them before he cleared his throat and, hesitantly, began to speak.

“Seraphina’s eight years old. Her mother, bless her soul… Died when she was Five. Sera was away at a playdate and Ebony had ran back to the house to grab something she forgot… Guess the thief had been scoping the house and marking schedules, he thought the house would be empty. Ebony heard the noise when she got in, and… Heh” He gave a tired chuckle and rubbed a hand over mouth, shaking his head in amusement. “She fucking nailed the dude in the head with a frying pan when he rounded the corner.” Tooth smiled, his wife sounded like a real spitfire, someone she’d probably be friends with. Koz’s sigh brought her back into focus. “The hit dazed the bastard and he shot off in his delirium… Doctor said it was quick, she’d have probably still be feeling her victory when she… The cops caught the guy the next day, and he died over night in the holding cell, from the concussion Ebony gave him.” A small chuckle rumbled in his chest before he looked up to Tooth.   
“Fate works in mysterious ways ey?” He sat up a bit straighter and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was away at the time, they gave me leave to go to her funeral… Leaving Sera after that was the hardest thing to do…. Sanderson’s her Godfather so she stayed with him. He keeps me updated and lets me visit…” 

The silence returned before Tooth finally spoke up.  
“Then…why isn’t she-?”

“Living with me?” His expression turned grim, clenching his jaw. He steadied himself with a breath before he began.  
“The loss of my wife and the war…began to mess with my head. I would go into these episodes and…” his gestured, attempting to grab at a word before his hands shrugged in defeat. “So…they gave me General Discharge. The court deemed it unsafe for her to live with me until it can be determined how severe my episodes can be. I’ve only been released for 9 months now… They’ll re-evaluate me in another 6. …..And Sandy was upset I hadn’t told you all this yet…” he scoffed. He felt her hand on his arm and he looked up into empathetic magenta. She had placed her water down on the coffee table and scooted closer during his story, giving him a small smile. 

“I understand. That’s…That’s a lot for someone to take in. Defiantly not a ‘first date’ conversation...” she chuckled, smile widening when she saw him snicker.

“…So…You’re ok with?” 

“I’ll need to know more about these ‘episodes’ of yours, but yea. And…if you’d like, I can tell you about how I was a suspect in my Parents’ murder”   
Koz looked at her with wide eyes, shocked by the calmness of her statement. Then there was a ding from the kitchen and both looked towards the sound before he looked back to her.   
“I’ll tell you over desert then?”  
“Ohh Definitely.”


	4. In which Bonds are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth reveals her sob story and soon faces a big test

 

“Ok, so” Tooth paused to swallow her bite of apple crisp (a darn good one if she said so) before she continued. “It was the night before I turned 16, I went out to go see a movie with my friends. I don’t even remember what movie…Something actiony because I was all hyped afterwards, feeling like I could fight the world… Anyways, the gang made sure I made it into the complex doors and I took the elevator up, practically bouncing. When the doors opened, I saw ours ajar. Alarm bells were going off but I had my umbrella and was burning with adrenaline… I made my way in holding it like a sword or a bat, moving carefully until I saw my parents sprawled in the living room…” She shook her head, trying not to focus on the worst of the memory and forced herself to stick to the facts. Facts made it easier.  
  
“They…they had been planning to surprise me when I got home with a cake and my present… when I got there, I managed to run to Mom’s side… she…barely got out ‘sorry’ before she was gone… I got to dad next. He took my hand, told me to go to Ms Elle, remember the good times, not to become hardened… He apologized, and told me that they loved me, and would always be with me, before he grew limp… I had just started to really cry when Monkey man showed up, saw the scene, and flipped out. Next thing I knew, he had my hands tied and ‘stood guard’ of his ‘citizen’s arrest’ til the cops came. Claimed he came up due to a noise complaint and saw me over their bodies…He was working as the night desk then. That’s the story of how I turned 16 in a jail cell. Ms. Elle heard about it and was there first thing in the morning, raising hell til she got me out on bail. I stayed with her til the case blew over… she would hold me when I would scream and cry… Eventually they cleared me of chargers after my alibi checked out and the psychologist declared that I couldn’t have done it, that I really had loved my parents and was in too deep of grieving to have murdered them.” She then gave a dry chuckle.

  
“Once they completely got every piece of evidence they could off of it, they actually gave me my birthday present back… It was a bird, in a different cage of course, but apparently she had been hidden behind the couch. When we Iet her out to stretch her wings, she quickly dove into my jacket and snuggled there. Ms Elle laughed with a ‘Sha Baby’ and that’s how my Budgie got her name ‘Baby’ ”  
Tooth ate another bite and scratched the back of her head.

 

“When they couldn’t find the killer, they released my inheritance, aaand, Ms Elle sued them for emotional damage and got me a little extra.” She snorted and shook her head. “She let me stay with her for about half a year, bout the time summer came along, until she let me move back in to my parent’s apartment.”

 

“She made you move back into-“  
“No, I had asked to, once I felt ready” she quickly calmed Koz’s concern. “She knocked the price down to half, claiming jokingly it would be harder to sell the room anyway with its history. And it would be easier for me to be surrounded by familiarity rather than a new room… It was…hard at first, I stayed in my room, not quite ready to take over theirs. And I would come home some days and call for them and realize…” She placed down the empty plate on the coffee table and her attention was caught by fidgeting hands. She looked up to Koz, who seemed like he wanted to reach out for her, but was unsure whether to do so or how to. Tooth smiled and turned on the couch, holding open her arms a little.  
Koz opened his and guided her into a strong hug. Tooth closed her eyes, an arm around his shoulders and the other one splayed on his back as she pressed her face into his collar bone. He smelled good, and his hug was nice and sturdy, something she hadn’t had in a couple of years due to always working and always on the run for class or something another. Even with friends like Jack and Bunny, she hadn’t even realized how lonely she had been. She felt his nose in her hair as he squeezed her a little tighter.  
This…This was nice.

 

They stayed like that for a long while before she finally loosened her grip, and he pulled back.

 

“So um… More cobbler?” he offered.

Tooth chuckled and shook her head.  
“No, I eat anymore, I’ll feel the sugar whittling away my teeth…”  
Koz laughed, and pulled her into his side, leaning back against the couch.

“So, kisses would be too sweet then?”   He then let out a loud, booming laugh as her cheeks turned bright pink. “I’m just picking with-“ He grew stiff and silent as he felt small, soft lips against his. Tooth pulled back and he watched her in stunned silence as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, flustered, but attempting to remain cool.  
“…Thank you for sharing your sob story and listening to mine.”  
Koz remained quiet before smiling and tucking her closer to him.  
  
“Hey, what are boyfriends for?”  
_Boyfriend._ The term sounded so weird at his age. He should be worrying about Sera getting them, not _being_ one. But as Tooth snuggled into his side, he learned he was ok with that. At least for now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tooth hummed in delight and stretched in the cool spring sun, free from the dim confines of the classroom. Her early testing was finished, and if she aced it like she believed she did, she wouldn’t have to take her final in that class. She stood and took in the crisp fresh air, allowing herself not to think for a moment, before digging her phone out of her pocket to switch it on.  


No sooner had her background came up, did it start to ring in her hand, showing a picture of a sun and moon. Confused, she answered.

“Koz? What’s-“  
“Tooth! Oh thank God! I hate to push this on you but can you do me a huge favor?”

“Whoa whoa, of course, but slow down. What’s going on?”

 

*******

“Name?”  
“I’m here to pick up Seraphina Pitchiner”  
“K I- wait, you’re not her normal pick up.”  
“Her father called me, he’s stuck at his new job and her Guardian Sanderson had an emergency at the sleep center. He did give me their code word though”

The teacher eyed Tooth in her little green bug before buzzing into her walkie talkie.  
“New pickup for Seraphina.Green Bug. Code word check.” She then turned to Tooth and pointed at the line up “Spot 6.”  
“Yes ma’am. Thank you.” Tooth pulled up to the spot in line and waited, eyes darting for the familiar mass of black hair. She soon spotted it with a teacher holding onto her hand as they approached the car cautiously. Tooth rolled down the passenger window and beamed at Sera, who’s eyes lit up in recognition.

“You’re the lady from dentist!” Tooth nodded  
“Yep Yep! _You ready to go star sailing Ursa Minor?”_  
Seraphina smiled wide before giving a small salute. “AYE AYE URSA MAJOR!” She then looked up at the teacher and nodded. The teacher gave a sigh of relief before opening the door for Sera to get in.

“See you tomorrow Sera” the teacher called and both Tooth and Sera waved at the teacher before they drove off.

 

“So, whatcher name?” Sera asked as she slid her starry backpack between her feet which dangled off the seat.

“Tatiana. But you can call me Toothiana or Ms Tooth, or whatever’s comfortable to you.”

“Ms Tooth?!” Seraphina giggled “Why Tooth?”  
“Well, because I’m studying to be a dentist, and I really like teeth. I just think they’re REAAALLY interesting. So my friends started calling me that. Just like your papa calls you ‘StarShine’”

Seraphina nodded as she understood, she began to tap her black converse looking shoes together, causing the sparkles on her toes to light up.

 

“…how do you know papa?”

“Well… I bought him a coffee and we started talking and became good friends. My mom used to be an Airforce pilot.”

“Oooh! I wanna be in Airforce Too! And an Astronaut and a Gardener!!”

“My My that’s a lotta things. So are you going to be a Space Gardener?”

Sera’s face lit up and Tooth couldn’t help but laugh.

“YEA!! I can do that! And help grow pretty plants on da Space Station!!!”

“Hahaha! Sounds like a plan!! Speaking of plans, I have to run by my apartment for a moment. We can grab you a snack before we go see your papa, ok?”

“okay!” Sera sat back with a big smile, mind thinking of all she could grow in space while humming along to the radio.

 

THANKFULLY Monkey man was nowhere to be found when they arrived, so she quickly signed in Sera and hurried her into the elevator in case he might show up and make some rude comment. Once she unlocked her door and entered, she placed down her keys and opened the birdcage near the door, holding her finger for the small green and yellow budgie.

 

“Hi Baby~ Were you good today?” She cooed and the bird responded in a series of chirps, as if she was telling her about her day. She turned to show Sera.

“Baby, this is Seraphina. Can you say Sera?” The birdie whistled before

“ _Seraphina_ ”

“She said my name!!” Sera gasped, Tooth giggling at her response.

 

“Yep, she’s a smart and sweet bird. She also likes to braid hair. Do you want her to sit on your shoulder while you do your homework?”

Sera nodded and Tooth led her to the coffee table and helped her set up before letting Baby sit with her, the budgie quickly getting to work on the mass of hair, using her beak and her claws.   Tooth quickly ducked into her room to set down her own backpack, taking out the items she needed and pulling up her laptop to make a final adjustment on her paper before sending the massive report to print.

 

When she came back out, Baby had just finished one long braid and was working on her second one. Tooth chuckled and turned her attention to the kitchen, beginning to get to work on a snack for them. Sera looked at the bowl of strange tan goop and wrinkled her nose.

 

“What is _that_?”

“It’s humus. It’s a dip that’s really good, especially with Pita Bread and Pita Chips~” Tooth scooped a chip in and hummed in approval. “Come on, try one~” Tooth scooped some on the corner of a chip and held it out. Sera looked at it like it might bite her, but she took it. Slowly, she took a nibble, before scrunching her face with a smile.

“It’s yummy, but it’s salty!”

“Well it’s a good thing I made Fruit juice fro-yo smoothies to go with it huh?” Tooth smiled as she placed the two pink glasses on the table, both with big green bendy straws. Sera laughed and snacked as she finished up her spelling worksheet.

 

 

Once she had finished with both, they put Baby back in her cage. Sera now had small braids all over her hair, Baby having to use one to climb up and flutter over to the other side to keep working. They made their way down and Tooth signed her out before they headed outside, Monkey man JUST coming into the office. Tooth hurried their step, only catching him screeching ‘HEY!’ as the door closed.

 

“Was that the mean Monkey man Papa told Unca Sandy about?”

Tooth paused but soon nodded, Sera looked back over her shoulder, studying him.

“…He does look like a monkey”

Tooth laughed all the way to the car.

*********

 

“Papa!” Sera cried as Koz was just getting out of his truck as Tooth pulled up. He knelt down and gave her a hug. “Ew! Daddy you stink!” She giggled.

“Well yea, I’ve been sweating all day! And working with smelly sweaty horses” He wrinkled his nose with a smile and Sera beamed.

“Horsies! Can I come with you?!”

“Haha, maybe one day Starshine. Thank you so much Tooth”

“Oh please, don’t worry about it. She was an angel~”

“Papa! We had humus and smoothies!”

“Really?! Well she’s spoiled you rotten hasn’t she? Guess no Pizza for you…”

“I WANT PIZZA! Can Ms Tooth stay for Pizza too?” Koz looked up to Tooth who just smiled and shrugged.

“Well, if she wants to…”

“Will you stay? Please?!”

“Well, since you said please…” She giggled, quickly met with Sera’s cheering.

 

 

They laughed and enjoyed pizza until Sanderson came to pick up the sleepy Sera. She gave her Papa AND Tooth a hug before taking Sandy’s hand as he led her out to the car.   Once they pulled out, Tooth turned to Koz.

 

“I really should get going too-“ She was silenced by strong lips, calloused hands quickly cupping her face. Tooth closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Soon, he pulled back and heaved a heavy breath against her lips.

“Thank you… I don’t think I can thank you enough for being so awesome with her”

“… Think another one of those kisses would do it.” She cooed and Koz grinned, giving a low growl as his hands slid down to her ribs, pushing her back against the wall to kiss her proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy your fluff while it last. Prepare yourself for the next chapter


	5. In Which Tooth meets his Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you love me? Even with my dark side?
> 
> Yea I know it's cheesy but it fit. Especially towards the end.

Tooth grunted and stretched her arms above her head before flopping bonelessly in her chair. Baby perched on her mother’s head and peeked down at her face, giving a soft chirrup that made the woman smile.

 

Tooth had been working on writing up her dissertation all morning. Her study was on memories that could be hidden within teeth. Something she had been inspired to do after they had to pull out an elderly man’s wisdom teeth (the fact he had kept them that long was surprising in itself). She had noticed that with more years on the teeth, they had visible striations…not unlike a Tree’s ring. She had been on the verge of _something_ but she was not quite sure what…

 

She picked up her cell to check the time… and decided to send a text.

 

_“Hey, Wanna do lunch?”_

_“sry not feel good. Best stay away”_

Tooth’s brow puckered. Koz normally had good grammar… He was not a fan of ‘text speak’ and only used it when he was absolutely tired… he must be really sick.   She looked at the clock again.

 

 

She might just have enough time to whip something up…

 

~*~

 

Tooth’s little bug pulled up at Koz’s small home and her brow furrowed in slight concern. Kozmotis usually kept his curtains open, but all had been pulled shut tight. He must really be feeling bad… Gathering the Tupperware of Dahi Aloo, a potato (and chicken) soup in yogurt gravy, she got out and headed towards the door.   
First she gave light knock.   
“Koz?” She called gently… no answer. Perhaps he was sleeping.   
She pulled out the spare key he gave her and made her way inside, closing the door behind her and placing the soup on the kitchen island. It was so dark in here… perhaps he had a migraine? “Koz?” she called again, she started down the hall towards the bedroom to check on him, when she felt a presence hovering over her shoulder. She lifted her hand to brush away whatever it was, probably a bug, when it grabbed her around the neck and yanked her back. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she suddenly found herself slammed against a wall, struggling for breath. Her fingers clawed at the hand on her throat as she looked up-

 

Koz?!

 

Something was wrong. His eyes shone more silver than gold, and his cheeks looked more hallowed … the look on his face was the wrong kind of predatorial.

 

“ _Well well well, little bird flew into the snake pit. So colorful… it’s almost sickening.”_

 

“Ko-Oz!” She gasped, only to be met with a ‘ _tsk tsk tsk’._

_“Kozmotis isn’t here right now…How do you- Oh! Wait… You’re the tiny little tramp that’s got him all flustered…How sweet. I think I have a **cavity.”**_ His tone turned a little more sinister as his grip tightened. Tooth wasn’t sure if darkness was creeping in on her vision, or it was the darkness of the room, but she knew she had to do something!

 

Tooth sucked in a breath through her teeth before pulling back and jamming her nails into the crook of his elbow. He hissed with a gasp as his arm buckled, her feet hitting the floor once more. Gripping his arm for support, she quickly landed a kick to the fork in his pants. A pained grunt and he bowed over; face low enough for her to throw a right hook to his jaw. The force of the blow sent him stumbling backwards, and she scrambled away, gasping for air.   
His hand lifted to his cheek and he turned his head and spat out the little piece of ivory that had come loose. His tongue felt the hole in his mouth for a second before slowly returning his gaze to her, eyes practically glowing in the darkness as a shark-like smile grew on his face.

 

_“Bitch can fight…Alright. Now things are getting **fun~”**_

Tooth’s gaze flitted around, trying to locate something to help… She snatched the umbrella by the door and brandished it like a long sword, both hands tight on the handle.

 

The nightmare of a man gave a growl before charging forward, his hands going for the weapon but with a quick flick of her fingers she opened the umbrella in his face, halting his momentum long enough to Tooth to redirect him, hand coming up and slamming him face first into the door. Stepping back as she watched him slump forward, she closed the umbrella and swung it back, getting ready to bash it against his head when he turned and looked at her with dazed and confused eyes. They locked onto the weapon and widened, and he turned quickly with his hands up.

“CEASE FIRE CEASE FIRE! TOOTH IT’S ME!”

 

Tooth froze, face melting from fury to confusion. His eyes shone more gold and color was returning to his face, including the blossoming bruises on his jaw and forehead… But his expression was terrified as his eyes were searching her all over.

 

“Did he hurt you?” he asked quickly.

 

“I…What?”

 

“Did. _HE._ hurt you?!”

 

“Ah… no? I might have some bruises but-“   She watched as he became boneless with relief, hands running through his hair.

 

“Oh god Tatiana.. I’m… I’m so sorry. I- I told you to stay away”

 

“…. You wanna tell me what the _hell_ is going on?!”

 

~*~

 

 

“… Split Personalities?”

 

“Dissociative Identity Disorder. PTSD tends to take on different forms rather than just Dissociation. Most soldiers get the nightmares, or get trapped in their head space. I got trapped in mine… and _he_ takes charge.”

 

“And _he_ is?”

 

“I…Call him Pitch. He rathers _Pitch Black, King of Nightmares_ or whatever. I don’t try and understand the lunatic…” Koz lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, his other arm strung across his knees as he sat hunched on the couch. Tooth had taken to leaning against the door frame of the living room, safe enough distance away and keeping him in full sight, but close enough that, 2 steps over, she could be at his side. She studied him closely. He seemed…Exhausted mostly, and a touch defeated.

 

“…How long?”

 

“Shortly after Ebony’s death… I got stationed out again. We.. we were in midst of combat. My name was yelled, I turned and there was a woman with a rock over her head, ready to smash mine. I-… I heard the shot but I don’t remember if I shot or if the soldier that called my name did… she fell on me and…. She had Ebony’s hair… Next thing I remembered was standing over bodies of insurgents… My captain was proud, but my team was worried. Said I moved like a wraith… When it happened again, they suggested I see a counselor. Blacking out like that made ME feel unsafe too. I wasn’t going to jeopardize my team like that. She suggested a discharge for my health, and that I see more counselors when I got home. …Sandy even landed me a part time job as a sleep subject at the center. Managed to convince his boss that it would be prime research of the effects war had on sleep patterns.”

 

“So…How did you finally find out about _him?”_

 

“They record the sessions, to study the sleep patterns….Sandy got to meet him first hand. Don’t worry. He may be tiny, but he’s wicked sharp.” He couldn’t help the chuckle as he rubbed his cheek. “Sedated me with ease. Told me what happened when I woke, and showed me the video… Explains why my troop was so scared….”

 

Silence fell between them and the ticks of the clock seemed to echo n the room.

 

“And…” Tooth began “The counseling sessions?”

Koz rubbed his arm, ducking his head. Her eyes widened and shoulders fell. “ _Koz-”_

 

“I didn’t have a secure job yet, I didn’t… Counseling can get pricey-”

 

“What about the VA? Don’t they offer-” She cut herself off and pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. “ _Right._ It’s the American VA…Lines longer than Disneyland.” Her eyes cracked open and flicked up towards him at his weary laugh. He was tired, but found much needed humor in her words. She straightened up and ran a hand through her hair, clutching at the back of it.   “So…now that you have a full time job…?”

 

“I have to wait one more month before my insurance kicks in…but yea. I’ll start going back.”

 

“I’ll drive you there myself if I have to.” Tooth fussed, pointing a finger at him and a stern look that he couldn’t help but smile at, raising his hands in mock defense.  
“..Speaking of driving…Is … _He_ going to come back anytime soon?”

His brow furrowed in thought.  
“He…Shouldn’t. Not unless an emergency situation takes over…he’s…quite exhausting.”

 

“Ok good. Then hurry up, let’s go.” Tooth turned on her heel and grabbed her bag from the island chair. Koz merely blinked at her in confusion.

 

“Go? Go Where?”

Tooth held up the incisor she had knocked out in their fight.  


“We need to rush to Dr Ombric’s to get put back in as soon as possible. We’re losing golden time.” Not even pausing, she was already going through the door, Koz staring after before giving a small, bewildered laugh and following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient and encouraging. Things have been...Rough to say the least. I don't get much writing muse at my current branch and normally spend my free time writing on my Overwatch Rp blogs, Drawing, or taking much needed breaks. Plus I had been fighting on where I wanted to go with this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, their relationship will be touch and go this point on, with special appearances from our favorite boogeyman. Can Tooth handle this killer? Or will he be too much for her and Koz to conquer?


End file.
